


The Two Queens Caper

by SophieD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comicon, Cosplay, F/F, Femslash, Friends With Benefits, Ice Queen, Lesbian Relationship, One-Sided Relationship, Oral Sex, Red Queen - Freeform, San Francisco, Sex, Theft, Unhealthy Relationships, grifters, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:30:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15746184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: Starr and Charlotte have been friends for a long time, lovers even longer, but the relationship has never been defined. When Starr invites her fellow thief to help her steal part of a cosplay, things get complicated.





	The Two Queens Caper

**Author's Note:**

> This story was included in an anthology by Sapphire Books. Please support them and the other authors who have been given their shot. (I earn nothing from the sale of the book, only brownie points)
> 
> https://www.sapphirebooks.com/store/product/fandom-to-fantasy-vol--1/

 

 

 

 

**_The Two Queen Caper_ **

**By SophieD**

 

      The note came three days ago. That’s how we do things, Starr and I. We send notes. We’ve both left without saying goodbye so often that notes have become our thing. So now, here I am, standing in the middle of SFO, trying to catch a glimpse of the woman who occupies my dreams.

      Starr and I have been friends for fifteen years, lovers even longer. We met on a grift. That’s what we do. We con people. We pretend to be people we aren’t, and we steal. Starr likes to steal things. She likes the short con, in and out in a day or two, a week tops. I play a different game. I like to become someone new, assume their life, play in their world for a while. The payout at the end is just another part of the thrill.

            I stop to scan the crowd when I catch a flash of gold from the corner of my eye. I barely get my hand up to defend myself. A tall, lanky blonde tackles me. She wraps me in a bear hug, lifting me off the floor. Before I can react, her lips are on mine. Her words are reverberating in my head.

“Oh, God, how I miss you!”

I drop my bag before wrapping my arms around her neck, giving her a kiss that will make her toes curl.

“I miss you too Starr. You have no idea how much I miss you.” 

“I think I do,” she replies as she grabs my hand and leads me to her car while I contemplate, once again, how we got here. I wouldn’t say it was love at first sight, more like lust. I had been working closely with a wannabe Aristotle. He was a lovely Greek gentleman with a fondness for British women and more money than he could spend. Things were going well until his older son returned home with Starr. She wanted his yacht. I just wanted her.

What we have is complicated. We’ve only spent days together, a stolen weekend, a tropical rendezvous. We don’t work together, and we don’t go after the same marks. Most importantly, we don’t talk about the relationship. It’s not ideal, not even close to healthy but it works. Mostly. I think about her all the time. I dream about her. When I wake next to someone else, I wish it were she. For now, I have her, at least for the weekend. I don’t know what she has planned, but I can guess. My stomach clenches at the thought.

I slide into the passenger seat of Starr’s rental and try to relax. New York to San Francisco is a long flight. Suddenly, I am attacked again. I turn my head in time to intercept the kiss, but she pins me to the door. With more privacy, Starr’s hands are all over me, down my slacks and up my shirt. Her fingertips leave scorched spots where they land. I try to push her away.

“Starr! I can’t breathe!” 

“Sorry,” she mumbles as she lets up a bit but her hands never stop. “It’s been so long, Charlotte!” 

“It’s only been a couple of weeks.” 

“One week is too long. One day is too long. One minute…”

“I get it!” I say with a laugh. “Whose fault is that anyway?” 

Starr gives me a puzzled look.

“What?” I ask.

“I don’t know,” she answers. “What are you saying? I thought this was what you, we, wanted? Missing each other desperately, the anticipation, the reunion?” She smiles slyly. “The sex.”

“No. I mean yes. I mean, bloody Hell! I confused myself!” 

Starr laughs.

“Got you all flustered huh?” she teases.

I give her a suggestive look. “I think what I mean is that maybe you don’t have to wait so long to write sometimes.” 

“Gotcha,” she says as she leans close and kisses me again.

While Starr drives, I try to sort my thoughts, but my mind won’t stop going over what she said. Is she right? Am I only in it for the thrill? Do I want something more from her? I honestly don’t know what I would say if she ever asks.

She pulls up to the hotel. I’m confused. We usually avoid the big corporates, preferring places more intimate and less visible. She hands the keys to the valet and takes my arm as I get out of the car.

“Promise me you’ll keep an open mind.” 

“What? “Why? What are you up to?” 

My senses are assaulted by a whirlwind of color and sound, as she opens the door. The lobby is full of people of all ages, kids running around, some standing in groups, all in costume. Spandex, body make-up and strange looking weapons abound. I close my eyes. My fingers go to my temples. This is the last thing I expected, and it’s shaken me.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” she says as she pulls me toward the front of the hotel.

Starr pushes me gently from behind, letting the door close behind us. I turn toward her.

“What the bloody Hell is this?”

She laughs. “It’s UniverseCon or StarCon or something like that.”

I raise my eyebrows.

“GalaxyCon?”

  “Yeah, that sounds right,” she says. “How do you know that? This isn’t exactly your scene.” 

I sigh. “Last year in Japan, I fleeced a super-collector out of a quarter-mil. He promised me he would bring me to a Comicon. I thought I had dodged that bullet.”

She laughs. God, I love the sound of her laugh!

“Well, I’m glad you know something about it. Makes it easier to explain.”

“What do you mean explain? Is this a job? You want us to work together?”

She laughs again. “I’m working. I thought you might like in on the fun.”

I sigh again. “This is your idea of fun? Please tell me we have a room?’

“We have a suite. You want to see it?”

I slip my arm around her waist and pull her close. “I want to see you, without your clothes. Preferably on top of me.”

“Good Lord, Charlotte,” she whispers. “I want to see that too.”

I try to keep up as she winds her way through the throngs of people. We duck to avoid being gored by a kid with long green horns.

“What the hell is that?” Starr asks as she pushes the girl out of her way.

Without even thinking the words “Space Pop” tumble out of my mouth. Starr turns and stares as I quickly cover my mouth with my hand, my eyes wide. Her mouth opens to ask the question, and I quickly shake my head.

“I don’t know,” I say with horror in my voice. “It just came out. Damn it Taki-san!” I say, shaking my head as if to dislodge something. “Get out of my head!” More laughter. I’m glad Starr is having fun here.

We make it to her room without further incident. It’s obvious Starr has been here. Dirty clothes litter the floor. My nose wrinkles and she sticks her tongue out at me. As she heads toward the bathroom, she calls over her shoulder, “get used to it!” I’m left wondering againWhat exactly is she trying to tell me?

She comes back, much more subdued. She sits softly next to me.

“How’re you doing, Char?” 

I give a puzzled look, not sure if she’s talking about the moment or my life. She looks as if she might say something then changes her mind.

“You want to go out? Have something brought up?” 

I shrug.

“You should eat something. Wine?” 

I shake my head. The last thing I need right now is something clouding my mind. Just her being near is intoxicating enough. She’s said some strange things today. Does she finally want something more from me? Do I from her? The whole thing is making my head hurt. Fortunately, Starr has a way of stopping me from thinking for a while.

She begins to unbutton my blouse, her fingers lingering every time they find flesh. I can hear myself softly moan as she slides the fabric over my shoulders, unhooking my bra.

“I think about this all the time,” she whispers as her soft lips meet mine. She pushes me back and hovers over me, staring, before lowering herself to me. I moan again as she takes a nipple into her mouth, teasing with her tongue and teeth until it is painfully erect before moving to the other. Her hands are down my slacks now, caressing me through my panties. I know she can feel how much I want her. I lift my hips for her to slide them off. Her fingers walk their way up the inside of my thigh, her lips not far behind. I’m squirming beyond control while she takes her time. I’m ready to beg, by the time she finally touches me.

“God, Starr! That feels good!”

“Mmm, I hope so,” she hums as she slides two fingers deep inside. My fingers are twisted in her hair, holding her close as she continues to tease me with light touches, a slow and steady rhythm.

“Starr. Please,” I am begging now, desperate for her to put me out of this delicious misery. She increases her speed, sucking on my clit until I finally let go amidst a full body contraction. She smiles at me as I ride out the aftershocks.

“You are beautiful,” she says softly. “I love watching you like that, love being the one that makes you feel so good.”

She rises, taking her clothes off and turning out the lights. She climbs in behind me, wrapping her arms tight around my still limp body.

“Tell me about Taki-san?”

“What? Why? He was just a mark. Why are you even thinking about this right now?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugs, “did you sleep with him?”

“We don’t do this, Starr, remember? We don’t talk about work…or anything else. Why now? What do you want me to say?”

“I don’t know,” she repeats. “I just can’t stand the idea of other people touching you. Not like I do.”

“I didn’t sleep with him. OK?”

“OK.”

She nuzzles her face into my hair with a contented sigh.

“Starr?”

“Yeah?”

“No one touches me the way you do.”

“Thanks, Charlotte.”

“You’re welcome.”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

            Starr is in no hurry to talk about the job. We have a leisurely breakfast while we watch the con-goers mingle in the lobby. It amuses me how people of all ages and fandoms mix as if this were something they did every day. As a student of human nature, I find it fascinating. As a woman of sophistication, I am slightly horrified to be present.

Dishes cleared, Starr finally decides to talk business. She pulls out her iPad and starts flipping through photos. Finding the one she’s looking for, she sets the tablet on the table, sliding it toward me. I look down at a picture of what appears to be a jeweled scepter. I push the iPad to her.

“Pretty. What is it?” 

“Besides the obvious you mean?” she asks with a smile.

“Yeah, you’re a comic genius,” I tell her. “What’s its story?” 

“Well,” she starts, “it belongs to an inconsequential princess from a little principality in Europe. Too much time and money on her hands.”

I rub my hands together. “Ooh, I do like stealing from the rich!” 

She laughs again. “Well, then, you’ll love this job because this girl is quite wealthy and not pleasant. She’s a big fan of Alice in Wonderland, likes to think of herself as the Red Queen, off with her head, and all that. She had this made as part of her cosplay.” 

“Interesting. The Red Queen huh? I love a bad girl. Is it real?” 

She shrugs. “I don’t know. Probably. I was hired to get it. I get paid whether it’s real or not.”

Starr has always done this kind of contract work. She likes the challenge of planning the heist, thinking on her feet, and the guaranteed payday. I work more for the love of the game, the more challenging the grift, the better.

“OK,” I say, “I’m assuming that this is not just a straight up lift then?” 

She shakes her head. “It’s going to be a bit more complicated than that, a swap. She can’t know that it’s gone. Part of the deal.”

“So, we break into her room? I still don’t see why you need me for this?”

“I need you because we’re going to take it out of her hand, on stage, in front of a room full of people.” 

I raise my eyebrows at that.

“Really? You couldn’t handle an easy lift and drop by yourself?” 

She shakes her head again. “No. Well maybe, but it’ll go better with two grifters. Besides, I wanted to see you. Good enough?” 

I smile. “Good enough. What’s the plan?”

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

We go for a long walk along Fisherman’s Wharf before grabbing a late lunch. I watch as she fiddles with the stem of her wine glass.

“Do you want to talk about it?”  
            “What?”

“What’s bothering you, Starr? What is this really about?”

She shrugs. “I don’t know. Have you ever thought about getting out of the game?”

“Not really. I figure I’ll be dead or in prison long before I have to make that decision.”

“Well, that’s a cheery thought,” she says wryly.

“Realistic, though. Is that what you’re wanting? To get out?”

“It’s crossed my mind. I get so tired of always running. Haven’t you ever thought about settling down? About having a family? Being with someone you love?”

“I hope that someone you’re thinking about isn’t me.”

I am horrified by the words as they come out of my mouth, but it’s too late to take them back. Her eyes turn cold and she forces a smile.

“No, of course not. It was just a thought.”

Our food arrives, and we eat in silence, my harsh words hanging between us like a curtain.

Back in the room, Starr is full of nervous energy.

“Are you always like this before a job?” I ask.

“I don’t know Charlotte. I don’t like the waiting. There’s something else. Something doesn’t feel right. I can’t put my finger on what it is.”

 “Too many moving parts?” I suggest.

She shrugs. “I don’t know. I’ve got it all worked out. It should go as planned.” 

“Nothing goes as planned,” I tell her, “you know that. But it’s all good. You’ve got it covered. We’ve got this.” 

She smiles. “You’re right. We’ve got this.” 

I nod. “Now come here and try to relax.” I pat the bed next to me.

She comes to me, and I rest my hand on her thigh.

“You want me to rub your shoulders?” I ask. She shakes her head.

 “You want me to rub something else?” 

  I get off the bed and drop to my knees in front of her, wrapping my hands around her and pulling her to the edge of the bed.

“You need to learn to relax,” I tell her as I push her skirt up. She puts her hands in my hair and murmurs, “mmm, this might work…”

I smile as I begin to taste my way up the inside of her thigh, kissing and caressing every new bit of skin. She sighs as she tangles her fingers tighter in my hair. I start playing with her clit, slowly circling, dipping inside to gather her wetness. When she finally feels my hot mouth on her, she groans and falls back on to her hands, head hanging back. I move slowly and rhythmically, my palms kneading her thighs where they meet her body, sucking and nibbling in all the places I know she likes. When she begins to tense, I stop, just long enough for her start squirming. She tries to pull me closer, begging for a finish. With a smile, I give her what she wants and she collapses backward onto the bed. Slowly I get up, and crawl on top of her. She wraps her arms around me, and whispers, “Oh my God, Char! You can rub me there any time you want.”

She rolls me to her side, her arms still wrapped tight around me. I can feel her breathing slowly as she falls asleep. I lie with her, feeling her warm breath on my cheek, thinking about what it would be like to have her anytime I want.

I wake to Starr shoving a duffel bag into my hand, and moving me toward the bathroom while she starts to fiddle with her hair. I open the bag and pull out a pair of fishnets and a bright red corset.

I call out to her, “Starr! You cannot be serious!” 

“You’ll be the hottest Red Queen ever,” she yells back.

“I may be hot, but I sure won’t be warm,” I mutter.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

I call her in to help me tie the corset. She hasn’t gotten much farther with her cosplay than a messy braid and glitter make up. She laces up the ribbons and pulls the corset tight, squeezing the breath out of me. I look down and realize that’s not the only thing that’s being squeezed out.

“Umm, Starr…” 

She turns me around. “Oh my God,” she says under her breath as she takes in the thigh-high fishnets and corset with my breasts popping out of the top. Her eyes go down to my bosom, and she stares.

“Starr. Starr!”

 “Mmm, Charlotte…”

“Starr! My eyes are up here,” I say gesturing with my hands. Her eyes don’t move.

“I know.”

 I put my hand under her chin and lift her face up so her eyes meet mine.

“You have a problem!”

 “I know,” she says with a smile. “But it’s a good problem to have.” 

I roll my eyes. “I remember the first night we met,” I tell her playfully. “You looked down the front of my dress then too.”

She looks surprised. “You saw that?” 

“Of course I saw that. I was too busy checking you out to say anything.” 

“That’s not exactly how I remember it,” she says with a smile.

“Really? Are you sure?” I ask her suggestively as I take a chance with the physics of garment design and push my breasts into her. I can see her trying to fight the urge to look down again. Her fingers are twitching, and I can only imagine what she’s thinking.

“It’s OK, Starr, just a peek, and no touching. You’re just going to have to wait.” 

I let her get another good look then turn her around and push her out of the bathroom.

The rest of the outfit consists of a gorgeous overcoat and a very short black skirt. The coat is made of blood red velvet, trimmed in black and gold. The collar stands up almost past my head. The only buttons are at the bottom giving everyone a full view of my chest. The skirt skims the top of my stockings, and bright red stiletto boots complete the outfit. I am playing with different hairstyles when Starr comes up behind me.

“Here, let me help you with that,” she says as she piles my dark hair to the top of my head and secures it with a gold tiara. She pulls tendrils down to frame my face and declares me perfect.

I turn around to see what she is wearing, and I am stunned. Her dress is light blue and shimmery. The translucent fabric is stretched tight across her, not hiding any part of her beautiful curves. Her shoulders are bare and sparkle with pale blue glitter. I try to talk, but my mouth is dry.

“You like?” she asks.

I nod.

“A lot?”

I nod again and reach out, touching her ribs, letting my hand slide down the slick fabric to her hip. She turns away with a laugh.

“No touching, remember?” My knees feel weak, and I have to lean against the counter for a few seconds before I follow her out.

From another bag, she pulls a gold scepter. I take it from her and examine it. It’s an expensive and perfect forgery. The mark shouldn’t notice the switch unless she examines it carefully. I swing it around over my head.

“Off with her head!” 

Starr laughs. “Perfect!”

We head down to the convention floor and walk arm in arm through the crowds. I’d like to think it was me turning heads, but I am pretty sure it was The Ice Queen gliding along next to me who was generating the stares and whispers. Starr checks the time. and we move to the ballroom for the cosplay contest. As we take the stage, Starr kisses me and wishes me luck. I position myself near the Red Queen. Starr is behind me. The fake scepter is in my hand. All I need is a distraction, which is conveniently provided by the ridiculous boots Starr put me in. I snag my heel on the carpet and fall forward into the mark, knocking her down and landing on top of her. While we scramble to regain some of our dignity, I make the switch, sliding the real scepter behind me where Starr can retrieve it. The mark grabs the fake from my hand, giving me a hateful look before moving to the other side of the stage. All I want to do now is disappear, but someone pushes me to the front for my moment of fame. I take my winner’s handshake with a smile then leave the room as quickly as the crowd will let me.

I meet Starr back in the suite. She’s already ordered champagne and strawberries to celebrate our victory. The scepter is on the bed, and I examine it while I drink my wine. She watches me without comment.

“This thing is probably worth a fortune. It’s too bad you already have a buyer. I wouldn’t mind having something like this around.” She raises her eyebrows.

I laugh. “I am a member of the aristocracy after all.” I know she doesn’t believe me, but we both do have our secrets.

Starr finishes her glass and comes to me, taking the scepter and dropping it to the floor. She pulls me to standing and makes a point to look down my front.

“You promised I could touch.”

“I did, did I? Help me get out of this thing then.”

She softly runs her fingers across the top of my breasts then reaches around to loosen the ribbon on my corset. She lets it fall to the floor as her hands travel up my back. The whole time her eyes never leave my chest.

Fair is fair, and I put my hands where her dress is pulled tight across her hips. I can’t help but run my hands up her sides. Without my coat and corset, I’m wearing nothing but my stockings and boots. I can tell its driving Starr a little crazy. I pull her close, enjoying the way her second skin feels against mine. She kisses me while I gently rub myself against her. We turn together, and she lowers me to the bed. She’s on her knees now, between my feet as she pulls my boots off. She slowly rolls the stockings down, one at a time, following their trail with gentle kisses down my leg. Her fingers deliberately trace back up as she pulls herself onto me, lowering her mouth to my breast. I catch my breath as her tongue begins to explore.

I am still fascinated with the warm, slick fabric of her dress, running my hands up and down her firm body. She sinks a knee between my legs, and I slide onto it, holding tight.

“You like the dress?” she asks as she pushes harder.

“Yeah,” I say, my voice hoarse. “I like the dress.” 

I find the zipper, and I slowly work it down.

“I like this too,” I say as I caress her bare skin.

“Do you want me to take it off?” she asks again, moving her knee against me.

I close my eyes. “Not yet,” I croak. It gets harder to catch my breath. Starr slowly pulls her knee away as she leans down to kiss me.

“Tease!”

“Patience,” she whispers as she begins to work her way down my body with her lips and her tongue. I squirm underneath her, but she won’t let me hurry. She slides her fingers inside of me, and I hear myself cry out. We move in a steady rhythm, my hips rising to meet her on every thrust. Just as I’m reaching my peak, she slows.

“Bloody Hell, Starr!” 

“Be careful Love,” she laughs. “Your British is showing.”

With a grin, she begins to move again, rubbing hard against me until I come with another cry.

I lie still, enjoying the feeling of Starr’s weight on top of me. She rolls away to get more champagne. When she returns, her dress is gone. I give her an approving look as she hands me the wine with a smirk. I empty the glass and drop it to the floor.

“You are so beautiful, Starr.” 

Her face is very close to mine. I’m staring, lost in her sparkling blue eyes when she decides to speak.

“Charlotte. You are…I…” She pauses, choosing her next words carefully. “I miss you when we’re not together.” 

I hear her, but it’s her eyes that are speaking the truth. I can see what she wants to say. I can also see the flash of uncertainty, of fear. Her words would have been against the rules. My rules. Her rules. Keep it casual. No commitments. No emotions. We’ve said the L-word before but only in play. To say it now, that would be contrary to everything we say we want. I fight back a tear. I would have told her that I love her, too. How I’ve always loved her. How I think I always will. Instead, I whisper, “I miss you too Starr.”

We share a kiss that feels like all the words we can’t say. She settles in next to me, our noses almost touching. We make love slowly this time, deliberately, letting our fingers trace shapes and lines, find familiar places. Everything is perfect now. I have nothing I want to say. I just want to be. Want Starr to be. To make this moment last forever. She pulls me close, and we come together, and it is exquisite.

Starr falls asleep with her arms around me, my head on her shoulder. I lie awake thinking about words we didn’t say, what it would mean if we did. This relationship, this obsession, could it last in real life? This isn’t real. We aren’t real. We’re a fantasy, a dress up game like the kids downstairs play. It’s satisfying and heartbreaking at the same time. I just don’t know if I want to change, or if I could. Starr rolls into me, throwing her leg over mine with a deep sigh. I let her touch soothe me and finally drift off to sleep.

When I wake in the morning, Starr is gone. I raise my fist and let it fall hard onto the bed next to me. Leaving abruptly, no goodbye, no explanation, it’s our thing, but it still hurts every time. I get out of bed, rubbing my temples where they ache from too much champagne. I scan the room, knowing it will be here somewhere. I find her note stuck to the bathroom mirror.

“Have biz. Back soon.” 

I smile, the sick, lonely feeling in my stomach subsiding.

When Starr returns, I am wrapped in a robe, propped up by pillows on the bed, flipping through a magazine full of tourist propaganda. She comes flying in with a big smile. She drops a thick envelope onto the bed next to me.

“It’s done,” she says.

I pick up the envelope and ruffle through the stack of $100 bills.

“Nice. Well done.” 

“We should celebrate!” she says. Before I can respond, the phone in her pocket rings.

She listens carefully, and I watch her face change from pleased to concerned to angry.

“Ok thanks,” she tells the person on the end of the line. She presses the button to hang up her phone, stares at it for a second then turns and throws it hard against the wall.

“Starr?”

She turns back to me, and I can see the fire in her eyes.

“Get dressed, Char! We need to go! Now!” 

I hurry to get dressed while she quickly shoves her things into her bag.

“What is going on?” I demand.

She stops and looks at me.

“My fence just turned up dead.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means it was a setup.”

“I don’t understand, to get to you? What are you into?”

“It was a long time ago,” she says quietly. “I took something I shouldn’t have. I was hoping it would go away, but it’s not ever going to go away. So now I need to go away.”

“What? Where? Give me time to pack my things.”

“Alone. I can’t put you in any more danger than I already have. I’ll contact you when I can if I can. Just remember, Charlotte, remember I…”

“No!” I stop her. “Not now. Not like this. Please? Not like this?”

She nods.

“Let me get my stuff, and then I’ll help you figure this out.”

She nods again.                                                                                                                                   

When I return from the bedroom, Starr is gone. I frantically search, but there’s nothing to be found. For the first time, she didn’t leave a note.


End file.
